


We'll Only Be Bound By the Things We Choose

by Dresupi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bad Flirting, Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Miscommunication, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Shorts, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Morcia short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingsquake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingsquake/gifts), [SheSegWin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheSegWin/gifts), [Darcy1735](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcy1735/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. High School Reunion Trophy Spouse || for werevampiwolf
  3. Falling Leaves || for seekingsquake
  4. Blended Signals || for SheSegWin
  5. Please don't leave me alone || for Darcy1735




	2. High School Reunion Trophy Spouse || for werevampiwolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Sentence Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Other Tags: Fake Relationship

“You sure I look okay?” Garcia asked, primping her hair in the mirror one last time before they stepped out of it and into the back parking lot of Derek’s high school. 

“You look amazing, Baby-Girl…” He offered his arm. “Come on and dazzle my old friends with your tech speak and beautiful smile.” 

“You’ve got it, Gorgeous. Trophy Spouse mode activated.”


	3. Falling Leaves || for seekingsquake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Promps 2018
> 
> Other tags: Snark, Banter, Flirting, Established Relationship

“You almost done there?” Penelope asked, tapping the toe of her hot pink shoe against the top step of his porch.

Derek laughed, dragging the rake against the ground and moving the last of the leaves into the pile. “You know if you wanted me to finish up any quicker, there’s another rake in the shed, baby girl.”

“Don’t you baby girl me, Derek Morgan. _Baby girl_ doesn’t do yard work before dates.”

“Oh, forgive me…” He hiked the rake up over his shoulder and walked towards the shed. “I’ll be right with you, princess.”

“That’s more like it,” she called after him.


	4. Blended Signals || for SheSegWin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For winning a 500 word ficlet in my 3k follower giveaway so long ago  
> Prompt: _“Just something where he’s trying to tell her he wants her and she’s thinking it’s just them being their regular flirty selves?”_
> 
> Other tags: Miscommunication, Bad Flirting

He’d called Penelope so many times, but he was nervous this time, which was a first. Derek Morgan didn’t get nervous calling women. But this wasn’t like all the other times he’d called her. And Penelope was more than just a woman.

She answered on the second ring. “Speak, my gorgeous. Is it another case to ruin both our nights-off?”

Derek grinned. “Hey, baby girl. Nah, not a case. I was just checking to see if you’re almost ready to go. I’m on my way over.”

There was a pregnant pause before she responded. “Ready to go where? Do we have plans, D?”

Derek snort-laughed, nerves bubbling over. “Um. Yeah? Remember? Last Friday, you said I owed you–and I quote: ‘so many dinners’–and I said I’d hit you up on my next night off? Well, it’s my next night off.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know,” Penelope replied, her voice gaining speed the longer she talked. “It’s mine too. This explains why you kept reminding me. Are you telling me that was for real and not just our usual flirty banter? Because as much as I would love to have dinner with you, I was _not_ being serious. I wouldn’t ever demand something like that from you, babe. I wouldn’t have asked you that way.”

He let out a sound that was almost a laugh. But it wasn’t. Because this wasn’t exactly a laughing matter. “I know you wouldn’t. I wouldn’t have made plans if I thought you were making demands. I thought it was more of a nudge.”

“A nudge? Derek. I don’t nudge. I flat out say what I want.”

“Do you, though?”

She scoffed. “Yes! Oh my _Binary_ , have you ever known me to be cryptic?”

Derek’s stomach dropped. “No, you’re a lot of things, but definitely not cryptic. Did I read this wrong? If I did, I can bow out gracefully, Penelope. I don’t want to ruin what we have.”

“Read _what_ wrong?!” she asked.

“I’m really sorry,” he began.

“No, wait. Read _what_ wrong? Are you saying there was even the tiniest tinge of truth in all our flirting?”

“Are you saying there wasn’t?” He pulled into a parking spot outside her building and let the car idle.

“No! I’m definitely not saying that. I’m just surprised is all.”

“Surprised why?”

“I dunno, D. Maybe because you don’t beat around the bush either. And this entire thing feels like we’re both hitting that shrub within an inch of its life.”

He sighed. “Okay, so what do you want to do? Want me to keep driving so we can keep talking?”

“Well, we clearly need to talk. But we do so much of it on the phone. I want you to come over here and cook me dinner. And then we can talk.”

He laughed outright at that. “What do you have in your kitchen?”

“Enough, just get over here.”

“I’ve been out front for a few minutes now,” he laughed.

“Then get _up_ here, Morgan.”

“Oh, you’re last-naming me now. Sounds serious. It’s on, then?”

“Oh it’s on, D. I mean, Morgan.”

“Bring it, Garcia.”

“I mean, technically, _you’re_ bringing it, because you’re the one coming to me.”

He chuckled and turned off the ignition. “See you in a few minutes, doll.”


	5. Please don't leave me alone || for Darcy1735

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Zombie Apocalypse

“Derek… Derek… don’t you dare! Please don’t leave me alone!”

“Baby girl… I have to just for a second. Just to make sure the coast is clear. That okay?”

Penelope pressed her lips together before wiping the tears from her eyes. “You come back to me, you hear me?”

“I’m just going to check. I’ll be back in forty-five seconds.” He leaned closer to press a kiss to her temple, smoothing back her hair before standing and leaving her.

Penelope counted in her head to forty-five, making it all the way to fifty-two Mississippi before Derek ducked back in.

“Coast is clear. C’mon, Mama,” he held out his hand and helped her up.

“I’ll have you know you were gone for fifty-two seconds,” she sniffed.

“My bad. I’ll make it up to you.”

“You’d better,” she said haughtily as they made for the door. Derek stopped her before they left the room.

“Penelope. I’ll make it up to you.”

She was smiling as they stepped around the carnage in the hallway, even if her smile turned into a grimace the further they walked, but Derek Morgan made her smile in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, so there was that.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
